Vazio
by NathiHolmes
Summary: E John estava tão vazio quanto Baker Street 221B estava.


Oi gente! Bom esta é a minha primeira fic, e claro que tinha que ser sobre esses dois. Espero que vocês gostem, desculpe se ela está um pouco melancólica.

Opiniões são muito bem vindas, e se vocês gostarem eu vou começar a escrever mais.

Beijos e boa leitura!

* * *

Imbecil.

Era como John se definia neste momento. Afinal, só podia ser muito masoquista para querer voltar _lá_.

Baker Street 221B. É para onde ele se dirigia neste momento.

O porquê de estar indo naquele lugar depois de todo esse tempo é a parte complicada de explicar. Desde que o detetive morrera John não conseguiu reunir forçar para voltar ao apartamento _deles_, apesar dele ainda pagar o aluguel todo mês para senhora Hudson, pois não conseguia assimilar a ideia de ter outra pessoa morando no número 221B da Rua Baker que não fosse ele e seu amigo.

Seu melhor amigo... Sherlock Holmes.

Que completava hoje dois anos desde que havia morrido.

Dois anos da morte de Sherlock... O motivo para John ter reunido coragem para se dirigir ao seu antigo apartamento.

Sabia que talvez a senhora Hudson e Lestrade estivessem o esperando no cemitério, mas que sentido havia em ir lá ficar olhando para uma lápide negra cuja única coisa que tinha em comum com o seu amigo era o nome dele gravado?

Não, esse ano John não iria ao cemitério ficar imaginando se o detetive consultor estava ou não embaixo daquela terra. Não iria lá ficar imaginando porque o milagre que ele pedira estava demorando tanto.

Esse ano John queria sentir a presença do seu amigo, então estava indo ao único lugar onde isso era possível.

Após algum tempo finalmente havia chegado. Pagou ao taxista, agradeceu e saiu do carro. Logo ele se viu parado em frente à porta do número 221B. A mesma porta que ele havia aberto e fechado várias vezes, uma coisa tão banal mas que agora lhe fazia falta, a falta de ter um motivo de querer entrar e sair daquele apartamento.

John balançou a cabeça, havia se perdido novamente em seus pensamentos, e reparou que já estava há uns dez minutos apenas observando a porta.

Bom, ele não veio até aqui para ficar do lado de fora. Pegou sua chave e entrou. Começou a caminhar lentamente pelo corredor, passando pela porta do apartamento completamente escuro da senhora Hudson o que confirmou a sua teoria de que ela estava no cemitério.

Subia os degraus em uma lentidão exagerada, mas não era capas de ir mais rápido então subiu em seu ritmo, afinal hoje não havia ninguém ali para ver como ele estava ou para disser que ele devia seguir em frente e ser forte.

Não, hoje não, hoje ele não precisava ser forte. Hoje ele podia ser fraco.

Chegou a seu apartamento e entrou rapidamente, seu lado sentimental querendo acreditar que entraria e veria Sherlock sentado em sua poltrona favorita reclamando que estava entediado, então quando a porta se abriu ele não pode deixar de se sentir desapontado. Claro que racionalmente John sabia o que iria encontrar quando chegasse, mas saber o que encontraria não foi o suficiente para amenizar a pontada que sentiu quando suas esperanças se estraçalharam. A esperança constante sempre seria o pior de tudo.

Entrou e fechou a porta, seus olhos esquadrinhando seu antigo lar. Estava tudo igual ao que era antes, mas ao mesmo tempo estava tudo muito diferente. Tudo estava tão limpo, a senhora Hudson deveria ser a responsável por essa parte, todos os objetos estavam perfeitamente em seu devido lugar e tudo tão silencioso.

O silêncio era terrível e quase feria os seus ouvidos.

Caminhou até sua antiga poltrona e sentou-se. John se perguntou como podia aquele local estar tão silencioso. Olhou para a poltrona vazia ao seu lado, não precisava muito para ele ver Sherlock sentado ali tocando seu violino ou talvez ver Sherlock de pé atirando no sorriso amarelo da parede, que ele mesmo havia pintado, apenas porque estava entediado.

Olhou para a parede e o sorriso amarelo baleado ainda estava lá. Não pode deixar de sorrir lembrando-se das coisas que o detetive aprontava quando estava entediado. Não foram poucas as vezes que John teve vontade de ligar para Lestrade implorando pelo amor de Deus que ele arruma-se um crime para Sherlock resolver.

Ele olhou ao seu redor e passou muito tempo lembrando-se de diversos momentos, bons e ruins, que ele passou ali com o amigo.

Realmente não era possível negar, Sherlock estava impregnado em cada canto daquele apartamento assim como estava impregnado em John.

Entretanto estava tudo tão errado, tão _sem vida_.

Era assim que ele via aquele lugar, sem vida e incompleto. Incompleto pois faltava o essencial, faltava aquilo que tornava aquele lugar uma casa, aquilo que também completaria John e que ele esperançosamente aguardava que retornasse.

Sherlock Holmes.

Sem o detetive o apartamento apenas era um lugar _vazio_.

E John estava tão _vazio_ quanto Baker Street 221B estava.

Então apenas no dia de hoje John se permitiu ser fraco, e chorou.

Chorou o que ele não havia conseguido chorar até hoje, chorou pela falta que sentia do amigo, chorou por como sua antiga casa parecia tão tristemente vazia sem o detetive consultor, chorou por ainda ter esperanças que o amigo voltasse e chorou por saber que isso nunca passaria pois nunca deixaria de sentir a falta do seu melhor amigo Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
